


Atropa belladonna

by merryghoul



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Poisoning, Twenty-Four Hours to Live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is poisoned and left for dead in the middle of Boston.  Maura has to find her to save her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atropa belladonna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stepquietly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/gifts), [zorana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zorana/gifts).



Maura knew something was wrong when she heard Jane croak out her name over her cell phone.

"Jane, what's wrong?"

 _"I think someone poisoned me."_ She sounded as if she were drunk.

"Where are you?"

_"I don't know."_

"Can you identify any nearby landmarks?"

Jane couldn't.  Her phone died after Maura asked that question.

 

Nina looked through Maura's cell phone history.  "Jane just called you and told you she was poisoned?"

"I tried to get her location, but her phone died."

"Hmm, usually you need a phone that isn't dead to try to track someone's cell phone."

"I don't know what else to track her with.  You're my only hope."

"You didn't let me finish.  Even though her phone's dead, I should be able to find her.  Give me a few minutes."

Nina typed in Jane's cell phone number into her computer.  After running a few programs, Nina found the answer she was searching for.  "This is interesting.  Jane's last call came from Boston Common, close to the Boylston train station."

"Whoever poisoned her dropped her off in a public location and ran.  I've got to go.  If I need you, I'll call you."

 

Maura drove as far as she could to Boston Common.  Then she ran to the side closest to the Boylston train station.  Jane was lying on a bench near the station. 

"Jane!" Maura said as soon as she was near her.  "Jane, I'm here."

Jane groaned.  Her skin was patchy and red.    

"What happened?"

"This interview happened."  Her speech was still slurred.  "I went to a woman's house to ask her about the Brad Charles case.  She gave me some tea."

"How did the tea taste?"

"It was sweet.  And a bit bitter."

"That's not good.  How is your eyesight?"

"Eveyrthing's blurry."

Maura gently opened Jane's eye with her fingers.  Jane's pupil was dilated.  "Do you have any other symptoms?"

"A pounding headache."

Maura shook her head in disbelief.  "That woman poisoned you with _Atropa belladonna_ berries."

" _Atropa_ bellawhata?"

"The belladonna plant.  Nightshade.  If you had the leaf of the plant, we might not be talking right now."

"There's _worse_ than _Atropa_ bellawhata berries?"

"There's always something worse than _Atropa belladonna._   We've got to get you to a hospital.  Someone's got to perform gastric lavage on you."

"I don't have the brain power to process what that means, Maura."

"You need your stomach pumped."

"Oh, great."

"But there is something I can do before we get to the hospital."

"Get me an aspirin?"

"No, you can't have aspirin yet.  That means keeping the poison inside of you.  What I meant was I'm going to have to make you go through emesis."

"I'm not going to even ask what that means."

"I'm going to have to make you vomit."

Jane groaned.

"You might not have to go through the vomiting if the paramedics get here first, but I've got to get you to the nearest restroom just in case.  I'm calling them right now."

Maura called 911.

 _"911, what is your emergency?"_ the operator asked Maura.

Maura cleared her throat.  "I know this might sound crazy, but my friend was poisoned with _Atropa belladonna_ berries and left for dead in Boston Common."

_"Could you repeat what your friend's been poisoned by?"_

"Belladonna.  Nightshade.  Don't you know the Latin name for belladonna?"

_"I'm only paid to take emergency calls, ma'am."_

After asking about Jane's symptoms, the operator instructed Maura to take Jane to the nearest restroom. 

"I was on my way to the restroom," Maura told the operator.  "I'm the medical examiner for the Boston Police Department."

_"That's good.  But ma'am, I'm going to need you to stay on the line until the EMTs get to the Common."_

Maura put her cell phone in her right hand.  "That's not a problem.  But I'm going to have to apologize in advance if I end up pressing the 'one' key a lot on my way there."  She put her left arm around Jane's back.  "Come on, Jane, we've got to move."

Maura picked up Jane.  The two walked as fast as they could to the restroom.

 

The EMTs arrived at the restrooms nearest to the Boylston train station after Maura and Jane made it to the restrooms.  The EMTs asked if Maura was Jane.

"Oh, no, I'm not Jane.  Jane's inside the restroom."

The EMTs went inside the restroom.  Jane propped herself up on the side of the stall nearest to the sinks.

"You're here to take me to the hospital?" Jane asked the EMTs.

"Yes we are, ma'am."

"Good.  I feel like I survived the world's worst hangover."

 

Jane was rushed to the nearest hospital.  It was a short drive; the hospital was two blocks from where Jane was dropped off.

After Jane's stomach was pumped, she was taken to a hospital room.  Maura followed Jane into the room.  She sat by Maura's side and grabbed her left hand when Jane was established in the hospital bed.

"Are you okay, Jane?"

"I'm feeling better.  But I wish my throat wasn't so sore."

"That's a side effect of gastric lavage.  But it'll pass."

"How long do I have to stay here?"

"Twenty-four hours.  For observation.  But you'll be okay."

"No, I won't be okay.  I can't go home and have a beer and some pizza."

Maura laughed.  "Korsak and Frankie are coming so they can get your description of the woman that poisoned you.  And your mother's leaving work early to check on you."

"Where's the nearest hole I can crawl in?"

"You can try the bathroom, but I don't think that'll work."

"I'm so glad you're still alive, Jane."

"Me too."

Maura stood up, then leaned over Jane in her hospital bed.

"I don't think we can do an open mouth kiss at the moment."

"Yeah, let's not."

Maura gave Jane a peck on her lips.  While they were kissing, Angela entered their hospital room.  "Maura?  Jane?  I didn't know you two were dating.  Is this a recent thing?"

Maura stopped kissing Jane.  "Yeah, Ma, it's pretty recent."

"Aww, you two look cute together.  Are you planning to go out with your relationship any time soon?"

"Ma, I just had my stomach pumped to get the _Atropa_ bellawhata…"

"It's belladonna, Jane."

"Whatever Maura said.  But I had my stomach pumped out earlier.  I want to rest until the hospital discharges me, or whenever Korsak and Frankie get here."

"You're right.  You know what?  I'm going to get you something from the gift shop.  What do you want?  A teddy bear?  Some balloons?"

"I want to get the hell out of here."

"I'll get you a teddy bear."  Angela left the room.

Maura squeezed Jane's left hand.  "Why don't you want a teddy bear?"

"If Ma's getting me a teddy bear, then you can have it so you can dissect the stuffing out of it."

Maura laughed.   "Okay, Jane."


End file.
